Ichirin no Hana
by ISayPurr
Summary: Serie de oneshorts organizados en ciclos con los guapísimos protagonistas de este anime donde tú eres el pilar central y podrás vivir un intenso romance y situaciones divertidas con ellos.
1. Ciclo rubí - lunes - Makoto

Ohayooo~

Bueno, vuelvo al fandom de F_ree!_con un fic _lector x personaje_ porque están muy, pero que muy de moda y me entró el gusanillo y el otro día en clase estuve pensando y fue como... ¡OH, DIOS, UNA IDEA! Así que aquí estoy de nuevo.

Bien, este es el primer capítulo de un ciclo. Aún no sé cuántos ciclos serán, estaba pensando en que este fuera de días y el siguiente de meses, pero ya veremos según la acogida que tenga ^^ Comienzo con Makoto porque es mi amor platónico nunca alcanzado... xD

So, quizás haya algo de OCC en el carácter de los personajes, pero los conozco bastante e intentaré que no sea así, pero por si acaso lo advierto.

Sin más, espero que lo disfruten.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Ciclo rubí.**

**Tachibana Makoto.**

**Lunes. **

Las clases habían empezado hacía unas horas, pero tú no habías notado el paso del tiempo tan inmersa como estabas en tus pensamientos. ¿Cómo habías llegado a la situación en la que estabas? No lo sabías y eras muy consciente de ello, pero lo que hace unos meses te parecía algo terrible ahora no te importa demasiado. Te has acostumbrado, eso sí lo sabes bastante bien. Un suspiro escapó de tus labios y cerraste suavemente los ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no duermes una noche entera? Otra pregunta sin respuesta. Cínicamente pensaste que era curioso aquello en lo que se había convertido tu vida, tu día a día.

- (T/N)-chan, ¿estás bien?

Diste un brinco en tu asiento al saberte descubierta en medio de tus pensamientos. Sin embargo, ese escalofrío que recorrió placenteramente tu espalda al escuchar aquella voz no fue debido a la sorpresa. Tus ojos se movieron hasta la persona que te había hablado y notaste el calor subir hasta tu rostro y colorear tus mejillas cuando tu cerebro por fin procesó quién era él. Reconociste los penetrantes y dulces ojos de Makoto Tachibana, su perfecto rostro levemente bronceado por las largas horas de entrenamiento y aquel cuerpo que… oh, kami-sama, ¡PARA YA! Obligaste a tu cerebro a dirigir tu vista hasta la de Makoto. El dulce Makoto. Casi parecía un chiste, un chiste demasiado bueno. El espaldista traía de cabeza a más de la mitad del sector femenino de tu curso; resististe la tentación de chasquear la lengua molesta. Ese dato te incluía a ti. Eras plenamente consciente de ello, quizás más que nunca, gracias a las reacciones involuntarias de tu cuerpo sólo por notar los ojos del joven clavados en ti.

- No pasa nada, Makoto-sempai.

No le gustaba que le llamaras así, él odiaba que pusieras tanta distancia entre los dos. Sin embargo, no te importaba. Hoy no. Querías ver más, más de la otra cara de la moneda. Y lo habías conseguido porque aunque su rostro no mostrara ningún signo de perturbación tú eras capaz de ver el pequeño atisbo de molestia en sus ojos. Makoto era la persona más interesante que habías tenido el placer de conocer y te había fascinado por completo.

En el momento que él sonrió suavemente con sinceridad, al igual que las otras veces que se había dado la misma situación, supiste que no lo dejaría pasar por alto. Sentiste una leve presión de excitación en tu bajo vientre. Lo estabas deseando.

- ¡(T/N)-chan! ¡(T/N)-chan!

El hiperactivo rubio apareció por la puerta seguido de un avergonzado Rei. Sonreíste, era la misma situación de todos los días desde que habías ingresado a la preparatoria Iwatobi y sólo había alguien que rompía con tu cómoda rutina cada vez que se le antojaba: sí, esa misma persona que, cuando te levantaste para ir junto al resto de tus amigos, te agarró de la muñeca para detenerte.

- ¿Qué pasa, Mako-chan? – cuestionó Nagisa llegando junto a vosotros.

- ¡Ah, no, nada!

Viste con agrado cómo los colores subían al rostro de la primera persona con la que cruzaste palabra al mudarte.

_Tu reflejo te devolvía una mirada que tú no reconociste como propia. Suspiraste. Todo el tema de la mudanza y la marcha de tus padres al extranjero te estaban pesando como nada antes. ¿Por qué elegiste aquel precioso pueblo costero para independizarte? _

_- Quizás fue por el mar…_

_El mar. Amabas el mar. Nadar. El agua. E Iwatobi tenía uno de los más prometedores clubes de natación de toda la prefectura. Sí. Ese había sido el motivo._

_Abandonaste el sencillo escaparate y comenzaste a subir una serie de escaleras, cuando ya llevabas un trecho andado decidiste despegar la vista del suelo y mirar más allá de tus narices. Uauh. Ante ti había muchas escaleras, pero no era eso lo que había captado completamente tu atención. Un atractivo chico moreno te observaba fijamente, entre sus brazos tenía una pequeña gatita blanca a la que estaba alimentando. Él se levantó despacio y bajó las escaleras hasta quedar cerca de ti._

_- ¿Qué…? – diste un paso atrás cuando notaste los suaves dedos del desconocido acariciar tus mejillas. _

_Entonces te diste cuenta de algo, ¿cuánto tiempo llevabas llorando?_

_Un maullido captó la atención de ambos._

_- Las chicas como tú y como ella no deberían llorar solas – dijo, dejando a la gatita en el suelo con un último aperitivo y se despidió de ti con una sonrisa suave para luego correr escaleras arriba donde parecía estar esperándolo otro joven._

_Y con aquellas palabras tu corazón oficialmente aceleró su ritmo por primera vez debido a Makoto Tachibana._

_Cuando te tranquilizaste pudiste darte cuenta de un detalle muy importante: ¡él llevaba puesto el uniforme con la insignia de la preparatoria Iwatobi!_

Y así era como habías llegado a la actualidad. Bueno, más o menos. Saltando algunas cosas por allí y otras por allá. Estabas tan perdida en tus recuerdos y con la cabeza metida en una camisa a medio quitar que no te diste cuenta de cuándo él entró en los vestuarios, por lo que te asustaste muchísimo al notar que tu camisa terminaba de ser jalaba y te quedabas sólo con el bañador.

- Adoro verte así…

La voz de Makoto.

Era Makoto.

Suspiraste de alivio hasta que te diste cuenta de cómo aquella abrasadora y dulce mirada te recorría entera deteniéndose en puntos clave de tu anatomía femenina.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – exigió saber, colocándote contra la pared más cerca y apoyando ambos brazos alrededor de tu cabeza.

Sentiste otro delicioso escalofrío recorrer tu columna, pero no supiste identificar si era por tener sólo el bañador puesto en pleno abril o por el aliento de él que se estrellaba contra la piel de tu cuerpo. Oh, venga, será mejor que seas sincera contigo misma. Mordiste suavemente tu labio, aceptando la innegable atracción que sentías por él.

Allí tenías lo que querías. Lo que habías estado buscando cuando lo provocaste por la mañana.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta de tus labios suspiró sonoramente, probablemente entendiendo qué era lo que te estaba molestando. Sin embargo, y aun sabiendo que era culpa suya, eso no consiguió que él no colocara sus fuertes manos en tus nalgas y aprovechara el brinco que diste por la sorpresa para elevarte hasta su altura y obligarte a pasar las piernas alrededor de su envidiable y sexy cintura. De tus labios escapó un gemido traicionero por la fría temperatura de la pared y él aprovechó para besarte sin cuidado, para penetrar tu boca sin pedir permiso y alejarse con la misma rapidez. Un beso que había durado un instante. Un beso que te había dejado sin aliento.

- ¿Sigues enfadada, (T/N)-chan? – preguntó, sus labios sobre la desnuda piel de tu hombro, el tiro del bañador levemente deslizado hacia abajo por tu zona más sensible y él lo sabía, él la había descubierto un mes atrás.

Tu pequeño cuerpo era estrujado por las manos de Makoto mientras sus labios recorrían toda la piel a su alcance para luego dejar un camino de besos que terminaba con un pequeño mordisco.

- ¿Q-qué crees que buscan esas chicas cuando te piden que les a-ayudes a llevar el material? – preguntaste entre pequeños gemidos, molesta por la bondad que el muchacho entregaba a todo el mundo. Tus manos estaban clavadas en sus anchos hombros con tanta fuerza que tenías los nudillos blancos.

- ¿De verdad crees que dejaría que pasara algo? – se separó un poco para poder mirarte mejor y tú inflaste los mofletes, ¡claro que no lo haría! ¡Pero él no era el problema! ¡El problema eran todas esas chicas, y chicos si se atrevieran, que trataban de acapararlo y alejarlo de ti el poco tiempo que teníais entre horas para poder estar juntos! - Yo sólo quiero a (T/N)-chan – te sonrojaste de nuevo y él lo notó.- No dudes de mí, pero sobretodo – cogió tu rostro – no dudes de ti.

Y como si quisiera dar fuerza a sus palabras estrujó tus nalgas con más fuerza, haciéndote gemir, rozó sus partes íntimas con las tuyas y colocó la cara entre tus pechos, dando pequeños besos a aquella zona tan querida por él.

Aaahh…

Suspiraste dejándote llevar por aquel torrente de placenteras emociones.

¿Ya qué más da?

* * *

Bueno... ¿Qué tal?

¡Espero sus opiniones con muchas ganas!

Y ya les adelanto que el siguiente es Rin.

**Buenos días** & _Buenas tardes_ & Buenas noches.


	2. Ciclo rubí - martes - Rin

OHAYOOOOO~ ¡aquí estoy de nuevo como prometí!

Muchísimas gracias a todas las maravillosas personas que se han tomado la molestia de visitar y leer el primer capítulo, a aquellas que han dado follow y fav y, por supuesto, ¡a las encantadoras personas que han tomado un momento de su tiempo para dejar un review!

¡Me alegra tanto que les haya gustado!

Espero no decepcionarlos con el nuevo,

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Ciclo rubí.**

**Rin Matsuoka.**

**Martes.**

Te miró una y otra vez, parpadeando. Su cerebro dejó de funcionar por una milésima de segundo antes de que la bomba de recuerdos estallara y fuera consciente de qué estaba pasando. Revolvió su cabello pelirrojo ya de por sí rebelde, desesperado, mientras miraba cómo respirabas tranquila. Dormías. Pero no en cualquier sitio. Dormías en su dormitorio, en la cama de Nitori. Ah… Nitori… durante un segundo se preguntó si aquello sería suficiente para ver a su compañero de cuarto enfadado por primera vez.

Por kami-sama, ¿qué demonios había hecho?

_Sabías que Rin estaba en aquellos momentos más furioso de lo normal por el encuentro nada gratificante que había tenido con el nuevo integrante del club Iwatobi. No estabas segura de cómo se llamaba, tu memoria nunca ha sido buena para los nombres, pero recuerdas que Gou alguna vez atrás te había dicho que él estaba tomando el puesto del pelirrojo con el estilo mariposa. _

_No, no, no es como si él te lo hubiera dicho. La verdad es que no recuerdas una sola vez desde que ingresaste a Samezuka en la que Rin te haya hablado… bien. Suspiraste. Lo sabías porque habías estado recogiendo las pelotas perdidas de tu club de tenis. Hubieras intervenido, quizás, pero sabías que si lo sabías Rin probablemente se enfadaría muchísimo. Así que aunque el chico de Iwatobi se fue tú no te acercaste en ese momento, te quedaste anclada al suelo percibiendo la tremenda soledad que se apoderó del cuerpo de Rin y tal vez habrías dicho algo, pero Rin entró de nuevo al edificio._

_Parada contra el atardecer pensaste en todo lo que habías hecho para poder tener la oportunidad de estar de nuevo con él. Sin ir más lejos, moviste cielo y tierra para encontrar a Gou y que ella te informara de a qué preparatoria iba a ingresar Rin. Sin embargo, Rin había cambiado y no un poco precisamente, sino mucho, muchísimo. Aun así tenías la esperanza de que dentro del adolescente atormentado siguiera existiendo aquel alegre niño que te hacía sonrojar por todo. La verdad es que ni siquiera parecía tener en cuenta tu existencia y eso te había dolido más que su marcha a Australia._

_Pero todo eso no había podido contigo, habías reunido todo el valor posible para estar allí: plantada delante de la puerta de su dormitorio con los nudillos sobre esta. Tragaste saliva notoriamente. Un último empujón y tocaste._

_De dentro se escuchó un gruñido y la suave voz de Nitori diciendo algo, te hubiera encantado escucharlo, pero te viste obligada a dar un paso atrás cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente y pudiste ver al atractivo pelirrojo. Te sorprendió que su expresión se suavizara un poco al verte aunque siguiera siendo seria._

_- Nitori._

_- ¿Si, sempai? – el joven acudió a su llamado y te sonrió a modo de saludo._

_- Ve con Mikoshiba, dile que necesitas ayuda con la tarea para mañana o algo – respondió, echando con una mano al ojiazul del cuarto y metiéndote a ti después de que su otra mano se aferrara a tu muñeca._

_Cerró la puerta con fuerza, colocándote con despreocupación detrás de ella._

_- ¿EEEEEEHH? ¡SEMPAAAAAI! ¡MOOOOOOOOU!_

_A pesar de las quejas iniciales de Nitori, Rin te miró intensamente y tú sentiste un leve pitido en tus oídos así que si el compañero del tiburón seguía gritando afuera tú no lo estabas escuchando._

_- ¿(T/N), qué haces aquí? – preguntó, calmado, algunos mechones pelirrojos escapándose de la descuidada coleta._

_Te encantaba verlo con el cabello recogido._

_- Y… y-yo sólo quería saber cómo estabas… - él alzó una ceja sin entenderte.- Os vi – aclaraste.- A ti y al chico de Iwatobi… - hizo una mueca de desagrado al oírte hablar del otro nadador y tú pensaste que probablemente él ya lo había olvidado o, al menos, desplazado y tú acababas de recordárselo. Volviste a tragar saliva nuevamente y te diste un golpe mental. Bien por ti._

_- No es asunto tuyo – él apretó los dientes, muy molesto._

_- P-pero…_

_¡PUM!_

_Cerraste los ojos y te encogiste sobre ti misma por acto reflejo. Tu corazón martilleó aún más fuerte y sentiste un leve mareo. _

_- Desde que volví… - abriste lentamente los ojos, aún abrazada a ti misma.- Desde que volví has estado detrás de mí – dirigiste tus ojos hacia la mano que había golpeado la pared, se había hecho daño.- ¿No pillas las indirectas? – contuviste un suspiro de resignación, él era demasiado impulsivo y nunca medía las consecuencias de sus actos. Espera, concéntrate, te está diciendo algo.- ¡No quiero que estés cerca de mí! – te gritó y te agarró con fuerza de los hombros._

_Sentiste un picor bastante familiar en tus ojos ya fuera por tan duras palabras, por el daño que te estaba haciendo al agarrarte de aquella forma o por la mezcla entre furia y desolación que había en aquellos tormentosos rubíes. Sin que pudieras hacer nada para evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Él era la persona que más amabas en el mundo. Más bien, era la persona más terca y más cabezota que amabas en todo el mundo… y también la que más daño te hacía._

_La alerta se encendió en sus ojos, pero tú no fuiste capaz de notarlo por la abundante cortina de agua._

_- Es-espera, no llores… - te soltó como si le hubieras dado un calambrazo._

_- ¿Por qué me alejaste…? ¿Por qué me alejaste de tu lado, Rin? – cerraste los puños, a pesar de que ya casi no tenías fuerzas, tratando en vano de parar de llorar._

_- Yo sólo… - entonces subiste la cabeza y tus ojos encendidos, desafiantes, se toparon con los suyos, en ese momento él tomó una decisión.- ¿Estás dispuesta a aceptarme? ¿A aceptar a la persona en la que me he convertido? ¿Estás dispuesta a aceptar mi oscuridad?_

_- ¿Q-qué…? – jurarías que tus mejillas se estaban encendiendo de indignación.- ¿Acaso no es eso lo que he hecho desde que volviste? ¡Fuiste tú quien…!_

_Pero no pudiste seguir hablando porque sus labios callaron los tuyos con brusquedad. Intentaste disimular el gemido producido por sus afilados dientes clavados en la tierna carne de tu boca y te aferraste a él con toda la fuerza de la que disponías cuando sentiste temblar tus rodillas. Los dedos de Rin se estaban clavando en tu cintura sin ningún tipo de cuidado, seguramente al día siguiente aparecerían marcas, pero te encendía tanto que ni siquiera te importaba._

_Lo único que querías y podías asimilar en aquel momento era su lengua contra la tuya, húmeda y caliente; su bien fornido y trabajado cuerpo de nadador olímpico contra tu menuda y delicada figura; sus manos ásperas pasando de tu cintura a tu rostro, a tu nuca, a tu espalda, a tus pechos; el aire escapando traicionero de tus pulmones por los atrevidos toques; el cosquilleo en tu estómago… Estabas siendo devorada por el tiburón. Y te encantaba. Tanto que no te diste cuenta de cuándo tu camisa terminó en el suelo, de cuándo sus labios comenzaron a recorrer la piel que quedaba expuesta, de cuándo tu espalda chocó con la suavidad de la cama… por un instante, sólo por un instante fuiste capaz de asimilar que aquella cama era de Nitori, pero una mordida en tu pecho desechó toda clase de pensamientos coherentes._

Y de una manera u otra a Rin Matsuoka se le había ido completamente el asunto de las manos. Pasó una mano por su cara. De verdad… ¿por qué siempre que se trataba de ti le pasaba lo mismo? Era tan sencillo y tan tentador dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que (T/N) le producían y que él había intentado obviar hasta el punto de tratarte mal. Recordó el día que fuiste a buscarle al aeropuerto, ¡fue tu sonrisa la que lo hizo sentirse en casa! Aunque la confusión y la sorpresa le hubieran jugado una mala pasada y en esa ocasión te haya tratado mal… y aquella otra… y esa otra…

Mientras acariciaba la piel de tu espalda con la delicadeza y suavidad que le habían fallado en el acto de hacerte el amor, tomó la determinación de estar contigo, de cuidarte, de amarte… a cambio de que tú aceptaras sus peores miedos, sus más oscuros temores y sus más egoístas ambiciones. Tú eras la luz que le faltaba, tú eras lo que necesitaba para superar la decepción de Australia. Lástima que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes… se habría ahorrado tanta soledad al tenerte cerca…

- ¿Rin…?

Tu suave voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y te dedicó una pequeña y muy suave sonrisa que hizo que te pusieras del mismo color de su cabello.

- Será mejor que nos cambiemos de cama antes de que llegue Nitori y le provoquemos un paro cardíaco.

Sonreíste. Contenta. Feliz.

Te ofreció su mano para ayudarte a subir y cuando la tomaste la sábana se deslizó por tu cuerpo y su rostro se sonrojó.

Curioso, teniendo en cuenta lo que habíais hecho horas atrás.

* * *

Buenoooo... ¡aquí está!

Aaaaah... a la chica que me dijo que Rin era su favorito, ¡espero de todo corazón que te guste!

Hasta el momento Makoto y Rin han sido fáciles de tratar. Es decir, el primero muy dulce y el segundo increíblemente rudo, pero el siguiente es un poco más difícil... sí, queridas y encantadoras personas, el próximo es Haruka Nanase con su amada inexpresividad y poca labia.

Espero que nos veamos pronto,

**Buenos días** & _Buenas tardes_ & Buenas noches.


	3. Ciclo rubí - miércoles - Haruka

¡OHAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Volví :D

Muchas gracias por los reviews, los follow, los favoritos y las visitas :D **Minori Ainsworth**, me alegra que te haya gustado el oneshort de Rin; **bubbleblack** is time to Haru! :D

**is a ackerman**, sobre los días que suelo actualizar... aaaah... no lo sé... cada dos o tres (?) xD Más o menos es lo que tardo en escribir y después en usar el internet de la facultad para subir los capítulos ^^

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Ciclo rubí.**

**Haruka Nanase.**

**Miércoles.**

No te lo podías creer. No, no, no, no, no, no. Aquello superaba todas las manías y todos los trastornos obsesivo compulsivos que podías conocer de él (porque la inhumana obsesión por la caballa debía ser un trastorno. Seguro). A pesar de la estrecha relación que tenías con él desde la infancia porque vuestros padres se conocían, Makoto seguía siendo la única persona a la que Haru le hacía un poco de caso. Pero Makoto no estaba allí. Ni en ningún sitio al que tú pudieras acudir por su ayuda. El castaño había tenido un improvisto con sus hermanos pequeños y te había pedido a ti que cuidaras de Haru. Grave error; Haruka seguía nadando como si nada a pesar de la lluvia.

Aferraste con fuerza el paraguas como si pudieras encontrar en él un pilar de apoyo.

- ¡Haruka-sempai, por favor, se va a enfermar! – lo intentaste de nuevo cuando él nadó cerca de ti.

Apenas habían dejado atrás el invierno, el agua seguía fría y encima aquella lluvia torrencial… sí, probablemente tu amigo cayera enfermo.

Se detuvo. Fue un acto tan milagroso que, por un momento, te quedaste en shock hasta que clavó sus profundos ojos azules en tu figura y la sorpresa fue sustituida por unas molestas mariposas en tu estómago. De repente, tenías más calor que frío, sobre todo cuando Haru decidió salir por fin de la bendita piscina y su torso quedó a la vista.

- Vaya a cambiarse, por favor – pediste, reaccionando y cubriéndolo con tu pequeño paraguas que apenas daba para que no se mojaran sus cabezas.

- ¿Estás molesta, (T/N)?

Al principio, cuando os volvisteis a encontrar en la preparatoria después de pasar toda la secundaria separados, te sorprendió que el chico se tomara la suficiente libertad no solo para llamarte por tu nombre, sino para hacerlo sin ninguna clase de honorífico. _Oh_, pensabas, _la confianza da asco_. Sin embargo, tiempo más tarde pudiste notar un deje de suavidad al decir tu nombre que no empleaba en ninguna de las otras personas con las que trataba habitualmente así que pensaste que quizás, y solo quizás, Haru tuviera un motivo especial para hacerlo… aparte de los años de confianza.

- ¿Qué? - era tan extraño el simple hecho de escucharlo hablar que te sorprendiste el doble por el tipo de pregunta que era. Alzaste una ceja, ¿era tu imaginación o su voz estaba un poco ronca…?- Haruka-sempai, creo que usted está a punto de pillar una buena gripe – respondiste en su lugar, cogiendo la toalla que habías estado sujetando y colocándola sobre los cabellos azabaches.

- No me has respondido.

¿Qué más daba que estuvieras molesta o no? ¡Él se estaba congelando allí fuera! ¿Tanto le costaba ir a los vestuarios y darse una ducha caliente de una buena vez? ¡Si estaría de nuevo con su amada agua y todo!

- Si mañana amanece con fiebre lo estaré. Y mucho – aseguraste esperando que aquella respuesta fuera suficiente para complacerlo.

- No lo estarás – comentó, después de mirarte largamente y tomando por fin rumbo hacia los vestuarios.

A veces pensabas que aquella faceta distraída de Haru era solo una fachada y que el muchacho se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, pero prefería observarlas en silencio.

Suspiraste y miraste el cielo cubierto de nubes, nubes negras.

El mismo cielo que podías ver a la mañana siguiente desde la ventana de tu habitación.

¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE? ¿POR QUÉ ERES TÚ LA QUE TIENE FIEBRE?

- No puede ser…

Sucumbiste al mareo producido por haberte levantado bruscamente de la cama cuando viste la temperatura que marcaba el termómetro. Tus padres estaban de viaje de negocios. Genial; sola y enferma. Pusiste el brazo sobre tu cara, tapando la luz que provenía del techo. Durante la noche habías sudado mucho, muchísimo y necesitabas una muy buena ducha. Ducha, medicina, cama. Mucha cama. Sí, era un buen plan.

Makoto te había mandado un mensaje dándote las gracias porque esa mañana Haruka estaba sano y salvo, pero sobre todo sano. Reíste ante la ironía. ¿Cómo era posible? Y tú, que habías estado abrigada con una bufanda y debajo del paraguas, tenías 38º de fiebre. ¿En qué cabeza cabe…? Oh, ni siquiera vale la pena tratar de entenderlo. Pero bueno, estabas contenta, habías conseguido cuidar de Haru a pesar de todo.

Sentiste la necesidad de cerrar los ojos de nuevo un momento, solo un momento y después te irías a duchar.

El timbre sonó fuerte dos veces y te despertó del golpe. Un nuevo mareo al incorporarte. Resististe la tentación de soltar alguna que otra maldición. Miraste el reloj… ¡TE HABÍAS QUEDADO DORMIDA DE NUEVO! Te pusiste en pie con dificultad y te agarraste de las paredes para bajar a abrir la puerta. Oh, ¡cómo odiabas vivir en una casa tan grande! Sobre todo porque la mayor parte del tiempo estabas sola…

- ¿Haruka-sempai? – tu voz sonó rasposa, pero sorprendida al verlo parado delante de tu puerta con el uniforme de la preparatoria puesto y dos bolsas del supermercado que estaba por encima de tu calle.

- No viniste a clase – dijo, a modo de saludo, y pasó dentro sin pedir permiso algo que ni siquiera te molestó pues no era ni la primera y seguramente no sería la última vez.

- Estoy enferma, tengo fiebre. La gente no suele ir a clase – mascullaste en voz baja pensando que era bastante evidente tu estado y te miró con algo parecido a la burla queriendo asomar por la comisura de sus labios.

Y lo entendías. La situación era irónicamente cómica: delante de ti estaba la persona que había nadado con un diluvio y por quien tú te habías puesto enferma. Conclusión: tu sistema inmunológico es una mierda.

- Estás sola - no sabías qué te extrañaba más: si todas las obviedades que estaba diciendo o lo mucho que estaba hablando.- Tus padres están de viaje de nuevo – no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación muy firme, ¿por qué te extrañaba que lo supiera? Tus padres y los suyos se habían conocido en uno de esos muchos viajes…

Él te tomó suavemente de la mano, casi como si pensara que te fueras a romper debido a tu estado y comenzó a guiarte a través de tu propia casa. Ahh… los ojos se te estaban llenando de lágrimas… aquella ternura tan especial y tan extraña de Haru…

- Haruka-sempai, ¿qué hace aquí? – preguntaste, cuando él se paró delante de la puerta del baño.

- Necesitas una ducha – prácticamente te empujó dentro, se acercó a la bañera y abrió el grifo, lo viste regular la llave para que no saliera demasiado caliente, y te diste cuenta del brillo de sus pupilas azules al observar el líquido amado, pero una vez que pareció quedar satisfecho volvió a tu lado y te alcanzó algunas toallas.- Cuando termines ve a tu cuarto.

Y cerró la puerta. Te metiste dentro de la bañera y oliste algo parecido a la vainilla… ¿en qué momento Haru había echado tus sales de baño preferidas? De nuevo las lágrimas en tus ojos. De golpe y porrazo recordaste que por aquellos pequeños detalles, por aquellas pequeñas atenciones, por sus pequeñas caricias, por sus pequeños toques dulces… te enamoraste profundamente de él. Tan profundamente como podía ser a veces el agua que él tanto amaba.

- La fiebre me pone cursi – dijiste a la nada.

Saliste de la bañera algunos minutos más tarde, con cuidado y despacio. Has visto la mirada enfadada de Haru en otras ocasiones y no querías verla dirigida a ti, nunca, a ser posible. Cuando llegaste a tu cuarto cogiste el primer pijama limpio que pillaste y te tumbaste de cualquier forma en la cama, no querías preguntarte dónde había quedado tu feminidad, sólo podías concentrarte en los constantes cambios que tenía tu cuerpo de frío a calor.

Abriste los ojos cuando sentiste la puerta abrirse y apareció Haru con una bandeja y un plato del que salía un poco de vapor. ¿Qué…? ¿Haru había cocinado para ti? Oh, kami-sama, en aquel momento no sabías hasta qué grado estabas sonrojada por la fiebre y hasta cuál por él. Se sentó en la pequeña mesa que hay en medio de tu habitación y te ordenó con los ojos que fueras a comer. Lo hiciste. Te acercaste pensando que probablemente fuera sopa de caballa… error. Era sopa normal. Y estaba increíblemente deliciosa.

- Ne, Haruka-sempai… - lo llamaste.

- Estás enferma por mi culpa – respondió a la pregunta que le habías hecho antes del baño.

Asentiste levemente y seguiste comiendo en silencio. Ese chico… da igual que lo conocieras desde hace años, si ya cuando tú estabas sana era un misterio con patas, ahora que estabas enferma… Cuando terminaste de comer fuiste hacia la cama casi arrastrándote y te acurrucaste entre las sábanas. Haru se acercó a recoger las cosas, pero lo detuviste.

- Haruka-sempai… ¿p-puedes quedarte u-un poco más? – habías tapado tu rostro con parte de las mantas de tal forma que sólo se vieran tus ojos.

- (T/N), no pensaba irme – te aseguró, acercándose hasta la cama y levantando las mantas con las que te estabas tapando. Ibas a protestar, pero Haru hizo algo que, desde luego, superó todas tus expectativas de nuevo: se acostó a tu lado, te rodeó con sus brazos y pegó sus cuerpos.

- ¿Ha-Haru…? – lo llamaste, tan sorprendida que incluso olvidaste los honoríficos y eso pareció gustarle por el extraño brillo de sus pupilas. Aquel que veías cuando él estaba nadando. Aquel que veías cuando miraba el mar.

- El mejor remedio para bajar la fiebre es el calor humano – respondió, dando por finalizada la conversación al cerrar los ojos y apretarte aún más contra su pecho.- Descansa – su respiración en tu oído provocó otro estremecimiento. ¿Qué descansaras? ¿Cómo hacerlo en aquella situación? ¡Tu corazón latía a una velocidad que desconocías!

Pero entonces, como si fuera consciente de tu estado, Haru suspiró levemente. Sentiste un toque cálido, suave, en tu frente. Abriste los ojos sorprendida. ¿Haru te había… besado?

Y te calmaste. Apoyaste la cabeza en su pecho y tu corazón se sincronizó con el suyo.

* * *

¡Tarán!

Espero vuestras opiniones con muchas ganas ^^

Creo que el próximo probablemente sea Rei (?) Nagisa y yo nos estamos peleando aún xD

**Buenos días** & _Buenas tardes_ & Buenas noches.


	4. Ciclo rubí - jueves - Rei

Ohayooo~ minna.

Vuelvo con el oneshort de Rei que me ha costado una vida y media y creo que por eso es el más largo de todos por el momento *se sonroja y juega con sus deditos*. ¡Pero espero de todo corazón que les guste!

Muchas gracias a todos los los fantásticos reviews, follows y favorites, son mi pan de cada día... ok, no, pero ojalá.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Ciclo rubí.**

**Rei Ryugazaki.**

**Jueves.**

Cabeceaste por cuarta vez aquella mañana en un inútil intento de que tus ojos se mantuvieran abiertos lo que quedaba de jornada escolar. Bostezaste suavemente. Tenías delante uno de los libros de texto que llevabas toda la semana estudiando: matemáticas, y los números danzaban de forma burlesca delante de tus ojos semicerrados. Ah… maldición, realmente estabas cansada.

- (T/A)-san, si no se encuentra bien vaya a la enfermería – la voz del profesor terminó de sacarte del estupor y te sonrojaste hasta la raíz del cabello.

Suspiraste mientras la clase reía levemente. Y dirigiste la mirada hacia la ventana. Era muy difícil cambiar los hábitos que tenías desde pequeña, tu época de exámenes siempre resultaba igual: estudiabas, estudiabas, estudiabas, nadabas, caías rendida… a veces ni siquiera te acordabas de comer. ¿Pero qué hacer? ¿Por qué ibas a cambiar un hábito que te funcionaba para aprobar? Y menos ahora que querías ir a la misma universidad que él…

- (T/N)-chan, (T/N)-chan – un lápiz picó tu mejilla y abriste los ojos de nuevo para clavarlos en el infantil rostro de tu amigo de la infancia.

- Mooooooooou, Nagi-chan, déjame – inflaste los mofletes.

- (T/N)-san, quedarse dormida en clase no es nada hermoso.

Sentiste cómo tus mejillas volvieron a colorearse cuando escuchaste su voz y pusiste tu atención en él. Aaahh… Rei sí que era hermoso.

- ¿Tú también, Rei-chan? – susurraste, no sabías por qué se extrañaban si desde que habíais empezado la preparatoria cada periodo de examen era igual.- No estaba dormida… - replicaste, y en el fondo era cierto ya que por el momento habías conseguido mantener los ojos abiertos a base de pellizcones.

- (T/N)-chan, deberías descansar más – Nagisa te miraba de forma reprobatoria; resultaba tan extraño que fuera precisamente él quien te regañara.- Cuando estábamos en primaria eras igual de descuidada, (T/N)-chan – otra cosa que nunca habías entendido, a pesar de todos los años que os conocéis, es esa manía por decir tu nombre en todas y cada una de las frases que van dirigidas a ti. ¿Por qué sería…? - ¿Ves? A este paso vas a desarrollar déficit de atención – te acusó, chasqueando los dedos delante de tu perdida mirada.

- Eso es imposible, Nagi-chan – inflaste los mofletes ligeramente molesta sin entender qué culpa tenías tú de estar en un sistema educativo que ponía todos los exámenes la misma semana, más bien te preguntabas cómo eran los demás capaz de aprobar sin pasar por el estrés que tú pasadas.- Ah… gente inteligente…

Nagisa y Rei se miraron entre sí, confundidos.

- Quizás deberías decirle a Gou que te deje faltar al club de natación esta semana para… - calló cuando clavaste una mirada asesina en su persona.

- Haré como que no has dicho nada, Nagisa.

El aludido sonrió nervioso por un momento había olvidado tu obsesión tan parecida a la de Haruka por el agua. ¿Tú? ¿Dejar de nadar? ¿En plena época de exámenes? ¿Qué quería Nagisa? ¿Matarte de abstinencia? No podrías dejar de ir a nadar aunque quisieras; era tu vía de escape, la única manera que tenías para no ser consumida por el mal de amores y la necesidad de unas buenas notas para ir a la universidad. Miraste tímidamente a Rei. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo era él capaz de sacar las mejores notas del curso? Cada vez estabas más segura de que la gente inteligente nace, no se hace. Pero ahí estabas tú, entregando todo lo que tenías por una pequeña oportunidad para permanecer a su lado aunque fuera en calidad de amiga. Porque Rei era muy inteligente… y estabas segura de que su idea de hermosura no encajaba demasiado con el tipo de persona que eres tú.

Cuando el reloj sonó anunciando la hora del almuerzo cogiste el libro de matemáticas y te levantaste antes que los otros dos.

- Ne, (T/N)-chan, ¿a dónde vas? – te preguntó antes de que salieras del aula ya que lo normal era que todo el club de natación Iwatobi almorzara junto en la azotea.

- Gomen ne, hoy necesito estudiar – agitaste la mano como despedida y te adentraste en el mare magnum de gente que inundaba los pasillos de camino a la cafetería.

El silencio reinó entre Nagisa y Rei una vez que se quedaron a solas. El primero apartó la mirada de la puerta y se revolvió los dorados cabellos mientras que el segundo tan sólo observaba sus acciones. Rei intentó escuchar lo que el rubio decía, pero murmuraba tan bajo que no podía entenderlo.

- Nagisa-kun, no es nada hermoso que murmures.

El aludido lo miró, por un momento Ryugazaki pude ver en sus ojos un atisbo de enfado. Sólo por un momento.

- ¡Oh, Rei-chan, ni siquiera llevaba su almuerzo! – señala la puerta hablando de ti.- No hay manera de que yo pueda hacer que entre en razón.

Rei no estaba muy seguro de ello; desde que Nagisa se había pegado a su culo para que entrara en el club de natación os había visto siempre juntos. Y, bueno, Rei era un chico muy observador con un gran repertorio de teorías que aplicar a cada caso, por lo que no le costó nada deducir la relación que había entre vosotros: Nagisa era completamente dependiente de ti y tú de él, pero por motivos muy diferentes. Sin embargo, tú eso no lo habías notado y el rubio no parecía querer hacer nada al respeto. Lo que de una manera u otra hacía que Rei se sintiera tranquilo. Y eso era egoísta, pero Rei quería poder serlo al menos una vez: contigo, porque realmente habías encontrado un pequeño hueco por el que colarte en su bien estructurada mente.

- Voy a llevarle algo de comer – susurró finalmente sorprendiendo a Nagisa que sonrió con una mezcla de sentimientos que él no pudo definir.

- Pero no ha dicho dónde iba a estar – recordó, con un dedo sobre su mejilla pensativo.

El chico de estilo mariposa sonrió: cada vez que había querido encontrarte lo había conseguido y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Cuando el viento pasó las páginas del libro sin que tú pudieras evitarlo pensaste que quizás habría sido mejor ir a la biblioteca, pero odiabas los espacios cerrados y la tranquilidad que te proporcionaba estar al pie del cerezo era demasiado placentera como para pensar en moverte.

- Por mucho que estudies si no le proporcionas algo de azúcar a tu organismo para que se mantenga activo tanto esfuerzo no servirá de nada.

- ¿Rei-chan?

Él sonrió suavemente, ya había perdido toda esperanza de que lo llamaras de una forma diferente a la contagiosa del pingüino de Iwatobi, pero supuso que era normal teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos a diario. Ah... de alguna forma se sentía… molesto.

- Toma – se sentó a tu lado, hombro con hombro para poder apoyar la espalda en el tronco del árbol.- Come, (T/N)-san, o es posible que suspendas – un escalofrío recorrió tu espina dorsal ante la posibilidad de ver tus sueños hechos añicos así que cogiste el bocadillo y el batido que él te ofrecía.

- ¿Te ha mandado Nagisa? Siento que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí – tus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

- No he venido por Nagisa-kun – aclaró, ¿es que él no podía preocuparse también por ti? – Es hermoso ayudar a alguien que se esfuerza tanto, realmente debes desear ir a esa universidad.

La expresión de tu cara varió tantas veces en apenas dos segundos que Rei se sintió confundido de nuevo, siempre le pasaba lo mismo contigo, eras imposible de leer. En tus ojos podía ver tristeza y derrota, pero tu sonrisa expresaba dulzura, calidez y tus mejillas alborozadas eran la seña eterna de tu timidez.

- La persona más importante para mí… también irá a esa universidad – confesaste, sintiendo molestas mariposas en tu estómago. ¿Podía considerarse aquello una confesión?- Rei-chan, me gustaría pasar por los servicios antes del examen – cerraste el libro de matemáticas, le sonreíste suavemente y pusiste rumbo de nuevo al edificio.

Rei se quedó allí un momento más asimilando las palabras que habías dicho. ¿La persona más importante…? Se llevó una mano a su mentón mientras con la otra se quitaba las gafas. Así que después de todo sí era posible que tú quisieras a Nagisa de esa forma… Una mueca extraña se coló entre sus labios: no era una sonrisa, era más bien la mueca enmascarada de la más pura decepción. Realmente debías quererle si estabas dispuesta a ir tan lejos por él… sintió una punzada en el corazón, celos. Rei debería estar feliz porque eso significaba la felicidad de sus dos amigos, pero no podía… el nudo que tenía en la garganta le hacía imposible pensar con claridad.

Fue entonces cuando reparó en la presencia de un papel encima del césped. Lo levantó con curiosidad y sonrió al ver tu nombre escrito en él. Realmente eres un desastre andante. Los analíticos ojos púrpuras recorrieron todo el papel: sí, era la solicitud de acceso a la universidad. Un momento, ¿la solicitud de la universidad? Miró al cielo un segundo tragando saliva… sólo necesitaba ver el nombre de la universidad para ver si sus dudas eran correctas.

- Pero qué… - de la sorpresa casi suelta la hoja y el sonrojo cubrió furiosamente sus mejillas.- (T/N)-san…

Cuando volvisteis a veros en la clase para el primer examen del semestre te extrañó que Rei rehuyera tu mirada, una aguja acarició tu corazón, pero decidiste que sería mejor no pensar en ello porque las matemáticas no se aprobaban solas. Sin embargo, y aunque intentaras evitarlo, entre ejercicio y ejercicio mirabas la fornida y trabajada espalda del atleta preguntándote qué podría pasarle al chico que tanto admirabas, al chico que tanto amabas. Cuando entregaste el examen te dolía tanto la cabeza que no quisiste esperar a nadie, sino que fuiste de nuevo hasta el cerezo para tumbarte un rato antes de ir a casa. Ahh… Nagisa quizás tuviera razón. Una vez acomodada en tu lugar favorito cerraste suavemente los ojos. Era tan agradable estar allí…

Te despertó un leve cosquilleo en tu mejilla. Abriste los ojos lentamente, a lo mejor estabas llena de flores de cerezo…, pero no te encontraste pétalos danzando a tu alrededor, sino un atractivo Rei Ryugazaki que acariciaba tu mejilla con una dulce expresión en el rostro.

- ¿Estás mejor?

Parpadeaste, ¿te habías quedado dormida otra vez? Bajaste el rostro avergonzada, tu mirada quedó oculta por tu cabello. Alrededor de tus manos danzaban pequeñas mariposas que atrapaste con facilidad y con el cuidado suficiente para no hacerles daño. Luego, miraste al chico que estaba delante de ti.

- Ne, Rei-chan… ¡mételas en tu estómago y ámame! – pediste, más sonrojada de lo que habías estado en tu vida, abriendo delante de su rostro las manos y liberando las pequeñas mariposas que llenaron el momento con lindos colores.

Rei era un chico muy inteligente, siempre habías sido consciente de ello, así que en una fracción de segundo decidiste confiar en que él entendería tus sentimientos de aquella manera. Esperaste, nerviosa, a punto de que los nervios acumulados te traicionaran y te echaras a llorar allí mismo y eso no era nada hermoso, pero nada. Sin embargo, Rei sonrió.

- No hace falta, (T/N)-san.

Una lágrima escapó de tus ojos y se deslizó suavemente por tu rostro hasta la comisura de tus labios ligeramente curvados hacia arriba, sonriendo.

Que kami-sama te perdone, ¡pero cuánto lo amabas!

* * *

Uy... este sí me da un poquito de miedo, y ya Nagisa que es el próximo ni hablemos...

¡Pero espero sus opiniones con muchas ganas!

**Buenos días** & _Buenas tardes_ & Buenas noches.

Pdt: ¿De quiénes debería hacer el oneshort del sábado y domingo? ¿Mikoshiba y Niroti? ¿Alguna idea?


	5. Ciclo rubí - viernes - Nagisa

Hiiii!

Nagisa por fin está presente y ha quedado muy largo porque he tratado de relacionarlo con los cuatro anteriores así que espero que les guste ^^ Abajo respondo sus comentarios, no quiero entretenerlos al principio más de la cuenta.

¡Muchas gracias por todo!

Espero que les guste,

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Ciclo rubí.**

**Hazuki Nagisa.**

**Viernes.**

El sol te daba levemente en la cara, por lo que tenías que poner tu mano sobre los ojos a modo de sombrilla para poder verlos nadar. Tu corazón dio un brinco cuando el sol se reflejó en el rubio cabello del atractivo muchacho que se preparaba para saltar en cuanto Makoto le diera el relevo. Relevo. Recordaste lo acontecido el fin de semana pasado con una sonrisa. Te sonrojaste al ver el agua deslizarse en pequeñas gotitas por los músculos de su cuerpo que estaban en tensión, preparados.

- Ay, kami-sama – el corazón te latía tan rápido que tuviste que sentarte en la hamaca que normalmente ocupaba Amakata-sensei y desde donde tu mejor amiga controlaba el entrenamiento de los muchachos.

- (T/N)-chan, no entiendo cómo de todo el club de natación te gusta precisamente el que tiene aspecto de shota – replicó Chigusa estirando tus mejillas.

- Ay, ay, ay, ay… Chigu-chan, duele – lagrimeaste un poco y la castaña te soltó.

- Bueno, Chigusa-chan, todo es cuestión de gustos – sonrió la manager parando el cronómetro y apuntando el tiempo de Nagisa.- Mis queridos múscul… chicos lo hacen mejor cada día.

Sí, te gustaba Nagisa y sí, sin duda era el que más aspecto infantil tenía del grupo. ¿Pero qué más daba? Tú adorabas la bella sonrisa que siempre adornaba sus facciones y su carácter siempre positivo ante cualquier adversidad, el deseo de mantener unidos a sus amigos… aaaahh… lo adorabas. Punto. Y te daba igual lo que pensaran los demás.

- ¡(T/N)-chan! – diste un respingo y viste cómo el rubio salía de la piscina y corría directamente hasta ti, tomando tus dos manos para luego abrazarte sin tener en cuenta lo húmedo que estaba.- ¿Me has visto? ¿Qué tal lo he hecho? ¿Mejor que en la competición? ¡Ya verás que el año que viene ganamos!

_Vamos cerebro, funciona, funciona._

- ¡Nagisa-kun, la estás empapando! – reaccionó Gou una vez que te dio por perdida.

- Oh… - el rubio se alejó de tu cuerpo con un silbido suave y observó su obra (tu ropa mojada) sonrojándose hasta tal punto que se alejó de ti.- Lo siento mucho, (T/N)-chan – volvió corriendo a la piscina ante la atenta mirada de los demás miembros del club.

Una leve brisa movió los cerezos y te produjo un escalofrío que te despertó del hechizo en el que tú sola te habías metido. Tocaste la camisa de tu uniforme y sonreíste avergonzada por no haber reaccionado a tiempo. Aunque, ¿para qué engañarte? Cada vez que el rubio tenía aquellos detalles cariñosos contigo tu cerebro se fundía.

- Desde luego – suspiró.- Menudo par – Gou se quitó la chaqueta y te la puso por encima de los hombros con ternura.- Se te nota todo, desastre – respondió a tu mirada interrogante y tú enrojeciste hasta las orejas. Claro: camisa blanca + sujetador de encaje negro + agua = mala combinación.

- Es porque se pone esa ropa interior tan provocativa – señaló Chigusa, revolviendo ligeramente tu cabello.

- Hoy os habéis propuesto avergonzarme – comentaste, inflando los mofletes y causando risas en ellas.

De lo que no te dabas cuenta era de la dulce mirada rosada que te observaba desde la piscina. Nagisa soltó un suspiro resignado. Lo había hecho sin pensar, pero darse cuenta de lo que llevabas debajo de la camisa había sido demasiado para sus hormonas. Observó por encima del agua las consecuencias deseando que se pasaran gracias al agua fría, pero como siguieras en su rango de visión dudaba que se pasara pronto.

- Pensaba que estabas acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas por tus hermanas mayores, Nagisa – comentó el capitán desde la otra calle de la piscina mirándolo enternecido.

- Es diferente cuando se trata de la chica que te gusta, Mako-chan – respondió en un murmullo viendo cómo te ibas seguramente a por un cambio de ropa.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices, Nagisa? – Haru también llegó junto a él y el rubio agradeció a los cielos que con la visión de los músculos de sus amigos su problema se había bajado del todo.

- Es que… sobre eso… después de haberme dejado llevar no sé cómo hacerlo - admitió.

Rei asintió dándole la razón. Los demás lo miraron sin entender. Sin embargo, tú seguramente sí lo hubieras entendido. Dejaste que tu cabeza se apoyara contra la puerta de la taquilla donde Gou guardaba el uniforme de reserva para ver si tu temperatura corporal bajaba un poco. Llevabais una semana un poco… ¿extraña? Comenzaste a desabrochar los botones de tu camisa mientras recordabas.

_Lunes._

_No sabías dónde se había metido Makoto después de la práctica de natación porque cuando fuiste a buscarle a los vestuarios te encontraste con que la puerta estaba cerrada aunque te pareció escuchar unos ruidos desde fuera. _

_- Makoto-sempai – lloriqueaste un poco en la salida de la preparatoria, no te gustaba volver sola a casa y normalmente te ibas con él y con una amiga, pero ese día ambos estaban desaparecidos.- Jo…_

_- ¡Eh, (T/N)-chan! ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a casa? – diste la vuelta, era un chico de tu clase que venía acompañado por alguien más._

_Ladeaste la cabeza, tampoco te gustaba la mala compañía._

_- No, gracias – rechazaste cortésmente con una sonrisa._

_- Oh, venga, no tenemos otra cosa que hacer – insistió._

_Pero cuando fuiste a replicar de nuevo una mano se aferró con fuerza a tu muñeca y te jaló hacia atrás por lo que chocaste con el pecho del desconocido._

_- ¿No la habéis escuchado? – Masculló molesto. Conocías esa voz, estabas completamente segura de ello, pero era la primera vez que escuchabas aquel tono tan severo viniendo de él.- Ella está conmigo – tomó tu mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los tuyos mientras su otro brazo envolvía tu cintura._

_Subiste los ojos hasta los de él, sorprendida por la dura mirada que le dirigía a vuestros compañeros quienes se disculparon y se fueron. Sorprendentemente cuando desaparecieron y Nagisa te miró en sus ojos ya no estaba más aquella sombra de enfado._

_- ¡(T/N)-chan! __Mako-chan me mandó un mensaje para que te acompañara porque tuvo que quedarse a ayudar a la chica que normalmente se va con vosotros… aaah, no recuerdo cómo se llama… - te explicó, tú sonreíste suavemente.- ¿Vamos?_

_- ¡Hai!_

Deslizaste la prenda mojada por tus hombros y la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana acarició tu piel haciéndote recordar que aquella no era la primera vez en la semana que terminabas empapada.

_Martes._

_Prácticamente todo el club de natación buscaba a Rei. Bueno, casi todo el club de natación. Nagisa estaba en la piscina nadando tranquilamente, pues según él "Rei se había puesto enfermo porque le dio un poco de su helado". Sonreíste nerviosa moviendo las piernas dentro del agua; Nagisa no era muy bueno inventando excusas._

_- Ne, Nagisa-kun, ¿dónde está realmente Rei-kun?_

_El chico paró de nadar cuando estaba cerca de ti._

_- Si nadas conmigo te lo diré._

_- Nagisa-kun, sabes que no tengo bañador – dijiste, tratando de esquivar la oferta._

_- Es verdad – suspiró resignado.- ¿Me ayudas a salir? – y te ofreció su mano._

_Definitivamente, debiste haber desconfiado. Nagisa nunca se rendía con tanta facilidad, él normalmente insistía e insistía hasta que conseguía lo que quería. Y lo sabías, pero no estaba en tu naturaleza pensar mal de la gente, menos de él. Y ese fue el principal motivo por el que ahora estabas calada hasta los huesos. Dentro de la piscina. Junto a Nagisa._

_- Nagisa-kun… - susurraste, rendida, simplemente no podías con él._

_Esperabas que se riera o algo por tu ingenuidad, como sucedía a veces. Pero no, no era así. Nagisa rehuía tu mirada y un ligero sonrojo adornaba las pálidas mejillas, temblaba ligeramente y mantenía ambos brazos fuertemente pegados a su cuerpo._

_- Rei ha ido a ver a Rin – murmuró por fin después de unos instantes en silencio._

_Ibas a preguntar por qué cuando él colocó ambos brazos alrededor de tu cuerpo y te abrazó evitando de esa forma que alguien más pudiera verte. Los colores subieron a tu cara bruscamente, seguro que el agua que te cubría aquella zona se había evaporado._

_- Ne, (T/N)-chan – por fin te miró, pero no supiste identificar aquel sentimiento en sus ojos.- Si sigues trayendo esos conjuntos a clase, algún día… - miró tu pecho y tú entendiste por fin a qué se debía su actitud.- Algún día te devoraré._

_- Na-Nagisa…_

_- ¡Nagisa-kun, deja de molestar a (T/N)-chan y dime ahora mismo dónde está Rei-kun!_

_Gou había vuelto y estaba muy, muy enfadada._

Sacudiste un poco la camisa seca para estirarla, era una suerte que Gou y tú compartierais talla. Aquel día tuvo que dejarte un uniforme seco entero. La verdad es que no entendías por qué Nagisa era así contigo…

_Miércoles._

_Llovía. Y no un leve chispi chispi como estaban acostumbrados en aquella época del año. No. Llovía y mucho. Suspiraste de nuevo, ¿cuántas veces lo habías hecho en lo que llevabas de día? La lluvia te hacía pensar en cosas profundas a las que no estabas acostumbrada, cosas que tenían que ver con el hiperactivo rubio que aún con la que estaba cayendo fuera tenía ánimos para saltar de aquí para allá molestando a Rei. La práctica del club se había suspendido, pero podrías jurar que había alguien nadando en la piscina a pesar de todo._

_- Oye, (T/N)-chan – cambiaste la mirada de la ventana al sujeto que te dirigía la palabra, era uno de los chicos que anteriormente se habían ofrecido a acompañarte a tu casa.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? – lo miraste interrogante y asentiste, pero al ver que no te movías del lugar volvió a hablar.- A solas, por favor – bueno, al menos era educado._

_Hiciste el ademán de levantarte del asiento, pero se quedó en eso, en un intento. Porque unas suaves manos se pusieron sobre tus hombros y te impulsaron de nuevo a sentarte._

_- Lo que tengas que decirle puedes decírselo aquí – su perfume se coló por tus fosas nasales, ¿en qué momento había parado de molestar a Rei para llegar hasta ti?- Te lo dije el otro día: ella está conmigo._

_El chico pareció entender entonces qué sentido llevaba aquella frase, así que a pesar de todo se levantó y se alejó. Miraste a Nagisa sorprendida._

_- Nagisa-kun, a lo mejor era algo importante._

_Pero él cogió tu rostro por tu mentón y te obligó a mirarlo. A lo lejos Rei observaba entre divertido y preocupado; había estado cuestionándose cuánto tardaría Nagisa en aguantar la compostura si tú seguías manteniéndote tan inocente con él. Después de todo Rei sabía mejor que nadie que Nagisa era un lobo escondido en una piel de cordero._

_- Tú eres mía, (T/N)-chan – respondió, sonriendo como si aquellas palabras fueran lo más normal del mundo._

¿Cómo se supone que debías interpretar aquello entonces?

Te miraste en el espejo para anudarte el lazo y arreglar tu cabello que había quedado un poco alborotado. Nunca habías sido muy despierta para pillar las indirectas, necesitabas de manera forzosa que te dijeran de forma clara y concisa aquello que querían que entendieras. Y, bueno, Nagisa había sido MUY, MUY, pero que MUY claro. Sin embargo, tú no sabías en qué sentido debías interpretarlo. Después de todo claro que eras algo suyo: eras su amiga.

_Jueves._

_La respuesta a tus preguntas vino al día siguiente cuando el chico anónimo del que ni siquiera eras capaz de recordar su nombre intentó hablar contigo otra vez. Era primera hora y en aquella ocasión estabas con Nagisa y Rei repasando algunas cuestiones del examen de matemáticas que tendríais más tarde, así que tuviste que darle un punto al chico desconocido por atreverse a acercarse de nuevo después de haber visto aquella faceta de Nagisa._

_- Rei-chan, ¿qué crees que tengo que hacer para que este chico deje de intentar quitarme a (T/N)-chan? – preguntó, lo suficiente algo para que los tres lo escucharais.- ¿Quizás debería dejárselo más claro aún? – Rei suspiró nervioso.- (T/N)-chan._

_- ¿Si, Nagisa-kun?_

_En el momento en el que lo miraste algo suave y cálido atrapó tus labios en un dulce contacto que al momento se tornó apasionado. Dos, tres, quizás cuatro segundos. Luego pudiste asimilar que aquel contacto era Nagisa y que te estaba besando. Cinco, seis, siete. Se separó de ti. El chico había vuelto a irse y esta vez seguro que no volvía._

_- (T/N)-chan, ¿lo has entendido?_

_Asentiste muy, muy sonrojada. Rei a vuestro lado carraspeó nervioso._

Y en eso había quedado todo. No pudisteis hablar más en todo el día porque comenzaban los exámenes finales para los que habías estado tanto tiempo estudiando.

Te miraste una vez más al espejo y después de darte el visto bueno saliste de los vestuarios. La tarde ya había caído y no querías volver a quedarte sola en la preparatoria a la espera de que algún conocido apareciera. Sin embargo, te sorprendió que el único que quedara allí para cerrar los vestuarios fuera Nagisa.

- Ne, (T/N)-chan – llamó tu atención.- Lo que he hecho esta semana… - tragó saliva y te miró suavemente, con aquella bondad que tú tan bien conocías y que te había enamorado completamente de él.- Lo he hecho porque te quiero – confesó.- Lamento si algo te ha molestado.

Pasó por tu lado dispuesto a irse.

- Nagisa-kun, ¿puedes mostrármelo otra vez, por favor? – pediste, sin saber muy bien dónde empezaba el sonrojo en tu rostro y dónde los tonos del atardecer.- ¿Puedes mostrarme de nuevo por qué soy tuya?

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido y te tendió su mano que tú cogiste con confianza.

- Siempre que quieras.

* * *

Me ha costado horrores terminarlo, pero este es el resultado y creo que al final no quedó tan mal, ¿no?

Lo prometido es deuda:

**Eins Zwei Drei**, ¡bienvenida por estos lares y muchas gracias por dejar un comentario! Respondiendo a tu pregunta: no hay rutas, es decir, hay momentos en los que ustedes decidirán quién será el chico del próximo oneshort y si estamos en un twoshort o threeshort siempre se les dará la oportunidad de votar y el que tengas más votos será el elegido. Por otro lado, los ciclos engloban partes diferentes, por ejemplo: el ciclo rubí es el inicial, un periodo de prueba con cada uno de los protagonistas para ver si el fic tenía buena aceptación. Al ciclo rubí le sigue el ciclo zafiro que serán los doce meses (lo que no quiere decir que haya exactamente doce oneshort ya que pueden haber twoshort o threeshort como dije antes). Sobre la foto de la protagonista no puedo poner ninguna porque la idea es que ustedes los lectores se pongan en situación, sin ir más lejos, tu propia imagen sería buena :D Oh, y muchísima suerte con ese chico ^^

**SaKuRiMo0n**, ¡muchas gracias como siempre por pasarte! ¿Te gustaría Nitori o Mikoshiba para el sábado? El que menos votos tenga será para el domingo y por el momento va perdiendo Mikoshiba :D

**is a ackerman**, ¡te has hecho cuenta! ¡Bienvenida a fanfiction! ¿Despertará en ti la vena escritora y veremos alguna obra tuya? ¡Espero que sí! Para el fin de semana parece que tenemos el sábado a Nitori y el domingo a Mikoshiba. Pero no te preocupes que en el siguiente ciclo hay muchas oportunidades de que haya Rin :D

**ErzaScarlet-Sama**, ¡tmo nota! Posiblemente tengamos a Mikoshiba en el oneshort domingo. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Minori Ainsworth**, ¡claro que faltaba el de Nagisa y aquí está! ¡Espero que te haya gustado! Por cierto, el fic no termina, después de Nitori y Mikoshiba comienza el ciclo zafiro así que cualquier idea es bien recibida y yo trataré de darle forma ^^

**bubbleblack**, ¡Nitori va ganando la votación para ocupar el oneshort sábado! :D

Espero haber resueltp sus dudas satisfactoriamente.

**Buenos días** & _Buenas tardes_ & Buenas noches.


	6. Ciclo rubí - sábado - Aichiro

Ohayo, minna!

En primer lugar debo disculparme por haber estado desaparecida más de una semana. Lo siento mucho, fue la última semana del cuatrimestre de la universidad y ha sido muy parecido al infierno. Durante las dos semanas siguientes voy a estar a tope con los exámenes, así que aproveché en este ratito para escribir el de Nitori y el de Mikoshiba está casi terminado así que lo subiré mañana.

Me quedó un poquito corto, gomen ne!

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Ciclo rubí.**

**Aichiro Nitori.**

**Sábado.**

Inflaste un moflete primero, luego el otro… y así sucesivamente hasta que te cansaste, pero te diste cuenta que aquello no era suficiente para terminar con aquel peculiar enfado que nacía en el fondo de tu estómago.

¡Te ha dado plantón! ¡Otra vez!

Intentaste tragar saliva, pero te diste cuenta que el nudo que había en tu garganta era mucho más grande que tu enfado. Parpadeaste, intentando por todos los medios que las lágrimas no corrieran por tus mejillas, pero fue en vano y más que intentar limpiarlas simplemente dejaste que la brisa del verano te acariciara la cara. Alzaste la vista, el día estaba curiosamente soleado y probablemente los chicos estarían pasándolo bien en la competición.

Aunque no estabas muy segura de ello porque Nitori te había contado que Rin estaba peor de lo normal. En palabras textuales el de ojos azules pensaba que _"por fin iba a sucumbir a sus deseos y morder a Haruka Nanase"_. No estabas demasiado segura de ello. Rin más bien parecía una cría de tiburón enfadada porque el grupo lo ha dejado atrás. Sin embargo, la realidad era que se había ido por su propio pie, había vuelto y se había llevado con él toda la atención de tu querido Nitori. Nitori… te habías convertido en manager sólo para poder estar a su lado ya que la natación acaparaba la mayor parte del tiempo del joven. De hecho, deberías estar en la competición junto a ellos… Pensándolo mejor quizás era culpa tuya, después de todo tú le habías insistido hasta el cansancio para quedar las horas antes del relevo aun cuando eras consciente de lo importante que era para Nitori estar al lado de su sempai.

- Supongo que tendré que ir.

Pero cuando te levantaste y te permitiste el lujo de mirar más allá de la punta de tus pies viste a un joven que se había agachado intentando recobrar el aliento perdido por la gran distancia que había corrido. El sol se reflejaba en los inusuales cabellos plateados que tanto te habían encandilado la primera vez que lo viste. Las lágrimas volvieron a picarte en los ojos, ¿qué pasaba contigo? Realmente estabas sensible…

Te congelaste en el sitio cuando el recién llegado pareció recuperarse y se incorporó tomando una última bocanada de aire, él escaneó el parque con los ojos hasta que te divisó debajo del cerezo. Y sus ojos clavados en los tuyos te impidieron moverte. Jurarías que cuando Nitori terminó de acercarse hubieras sido capaz de romperte de la tensión.

- Lo siento, (T/N)-san, Rin-sempai…

Una pequeña sonrisa amenazó con colarse por la comisura de tus labios. Lo sabías. Lo sabías desde el principio, que sería un poco difícil hacer que él se fijara en ti. Pero lo habías conseguido, pues a pesar de todo Aichiiro Nitori estaba allí y te estaba mirando a ti, no a Rin, sino a ti. En aquellos momentos sus preciosos y bondadosos ojos azules estaban clavados en los tuyos.

Te miraba extrañado por tu silencio.

- ¿Sabes, Ai-chan? Siempre he tenido envidia de Rin-sempai – confesaste, enlazando tus manos.- Porque yo llevaba un tiempo intentando que te fijaras en mí y él con sólo su presencia consiguió gustarte lo suficiente para que tú lo reconocieras como alguien importante en tu vida – sonreíste, dándole un poco la espalda.- Y a veces me duele, me duele que te olvides de mí y que en tu corazón siempre haya lugar primero para él. Pero hoy lo he entendido, hoy he entendido que es precisamente esa bondad sin pedir nada a cambio lo que me enamoró de ti – sonreíste, mirándolo de frente por fin, dándote cuenta del enorme sonrojo de sus mejillas.- Ai-chan, me gustas prácticamente desde la primera vez que te vi.

Se hizo el silencio como si Kami-sama hubiera descendido del cielo en aquel momento y sentiste que las esperanzas morían poco a poco en algún lugar de tu corazón. Nitori bajó la mirada y se dio con la palma en la frente. Lo miraste sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? – te enfrentó, en sus ojos había una pisca de enfado.- No hay manera de sorprenderte, (T/N)-san, siempre tienes que ser la primera en decirlo todo sin darle oportunidad a los demás – infló un moflete como tú habías hecho antes y te dieron ganas de besarlo.- Quería ser el primero en decirlo, pero… contigo no hay manera – estiró el brazo hasta que su mano encontró la tuya y acarició tus dedos distraídos.- Siento haber llegado tarde, estabas a punto de marcharte, ¿verdad? – no esperó respuesta, simplemente coló algo en uno de tus dedos.- Rin-sempai por fin se ha reconciliado con sus amigos de Iwatobi, han participado juntos en el relevo, pero obviamente los han descalificado – miraste atenta la mano que él sujetaba, era un trébol, un trébol hecho anillo.- Gracias por tener tanta paciencia, (T/N)-san, espero que nunca te canses de mí… porque realmente quiero pasar mucho tiempo a tu lado.

Se llevó la mano a los labios y te besó dulcemente cada uno de tus nudillos. Te sonrojaste. Mucho. Muchísimo.

- Tú a mí también me gustas, (T/N)-san, espero que podamos renovar nuestra cita de hoy – sonrió.

Tú asentiste levemente, ahora mismo solo deseabas sentarte para que tus piernas dejaran de temblar como gelatina. Pero, aun así, sabías que con él irías al final del mundo te costara lo que te costara. Porque tú debías proteger aquella preciosa bondad.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué tal? Como siempre sus reviews son mi pan de cada día.

Mañana terminamos con Mikoshiba el ciclo rubí y comenzamos con el... ¿cuál dije la última vez? ¿El zafiro? Que quiero iniciarlo con una serie de short basados en el ending Splash Free! así que **agradecería que me dijeran qué dos chicos quieren que sean los protagonistas**. Como siempre los dos que tengan más votos serán elegidos.

¡Muchas gracias por todo y lo siento de nuevo!

**Buenos días** & _Buenas tardes_ & Buenas noches.


	7. Ciclo rubí - domingo - Seijirou

Ohayoooo! Como prometí aquí estoy ^^

Finalmente cerramos con Mikoshiba el ciclo rubí.

Las votaciones van todas empate porque de las tres personas que han votado todos habéis dado una pareja diferente xD pero curiosamente con los tres mismos personajes (**Rin 2 votos; Haru 3 votos, Makoto 3 votos**) así que si no hay un desempate veré como puedo hacerlo con los tres (?) Claro que después también tendríais que decidir con quién se queda (T/N)-chan ^^

Sin más, espero que les guste este final para el ciclo.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Ciclo rubí.**

**Mikoshiba Seijurou.**

**Domingo.**

Cuando ingresaste en Samezuka el curso ya había empezado, lo que dificultó terriblemente que pudieras relacionarte con el resto de tus compañeros porque ya habían formado grupos entre sí. Así que, en días como aquel solo te dedicabas a mirar por la ventana hasta que alguien te mandara a hacer algo. El festival escolar se acercaba y por eso estabas allí cuando se suponía que debías estar en casa descansando.

- ¡(T/N)-san! ¿Puedes llevarle estos materiales a Seijurou-kun? – arqueaste una ceja mientras tu cerebro procesaba la información.

Ah… el atractivo capitán del Samezuka. Te sonrojaste por tus pensamientos y cogiste la caja con resignación dando un leve asentimiento. Qué remedio… tú también tenías que participar en aquella locura.

Atravesaste los pasillos con cuidado de que nadie te derribara en busca del aula de tu sempai. No entendías por qué tu clase colaboraba con ellos si era un nivel inferior, pero seguro que tenía que ver con el interés de todas las chicas en el club de natación de Samezuka. Qué superficial era todo… aunque bueno, no podías negar el superficial atractivo de la mitad del club.

- ¿Pensando en mí, pequeña?

Un escalofrío recorrió tu espalda y subió a tus mejillas a modo de sonrojo. ¡Allí estaba él! ¿Sabrían todas las féminas que el aclamado capitán del Samezuka era realmente un pesado? Aunque, por lo que habías podido observar, no se portaba así con todo el mundo. Contigo había una excepción curiosa.

- Sí – contestaste, él incluso se sorprendió.- Esto es de parte de la encargada de mi clase – pusiste la caja llena de cosas contra su pecho.- Me ha mandado a buscarte…

- Pensaba que habías venido por iniciativa propia, pequeña, me rompes el corazón.

- No soy pequeña, no me llames así – la ironía de la situación es que eras un año mejor y medías apenas un metro sesenta así que no te extrañó que una sonrisa de burla cruzara sus labios.- Eres tú quien no deja de molestarme así que si vas a gastar mi tiempo al menos no me insultes.

La sonrisa burlona se convirtió en sonrisa comprensiva ya que no le estabas negando que querías pasar más tiempo con él. Después de todo, aceptaste, Mikoshiba había sido el primero en acercarse a ti. Sabías por qué: estabas sola y las chicas comentaban que él era incapaz de dejar a alguien en esa situación, pero la primera vez que se lo habías gritado Mikoshiba solo se rió y te dio un beso en la frente.

- ¿Eso quieres decir que aceptas mi invitación para comer juntos? – lo miraste, recordando la nota que te habías encontrado en tu casillero por la mañana y su letra inconfundible. Ante tu asentimiento tomó tu muñeca con la mano libre y te acercó a él lo suficiente para besar suavemente tus labios.- Nos vemos en unos minutos, preciosa.

Mientras él desaparecía entre la gente tú tocabas tus labios donde aún perduraba el cosquilleo causado por aquel roce. Ah… no sabías qué era aquello que teníais, pero no podías negar lo que había causado su intrusión en tu vida: estabas perdidamente enamorada de él.

Él te había arrancado de las oscuras garras de la soledad y le estarías eternamente agradecida por ello. Antes de que él llegara incluso te mirabas al espejo y no te encontrabas, te asustaba… y ahora volverte a quedar sola te daba más miedo que antes. Por lo que siempre te avergonzabas de los arranques que tenías por culpa de tu carácter. Aunque él parecía llevarlo bien.

Contuviste un suspiro mientras subías lo que restaba de las escaleras para llegar a la azotea. El aire limpio y fresco te dio en la cara y una sonrisa se coló por tus labios.

- Vaya, tenía la esperanza de llegar yo primero – aquella voz en tu espalda provocó que dieras un leve respingo y tus ojos se encontraran con los claros de él quien se acercó a ti hasta abrazarte por la cintura y hundir su cabeza en tu cuello.

La cartera se deslizó suavemente por tu hombro hasta llegar al suelo cuando él te acarició y te dio la vuelta entre sus brazos, acompañando su mano extrañamente suave de sus labios que taparon los tuyos con suavidad. En silencio te preguntaste porqué siempre era sí: delicado, suave, como si temiera que pudieras romperte en cualquier momento, como si él pudiera hacerte más daño que el resto del mundo. Mientras tu lengua acariciaba la suya con timidez y tus brazos perdían la rigidez inicial para acariciar su vivo cabello naranja te diste cuenta de algo. Sí, él podía romperte con más facilidad que los demás por algo muy sencillo: el amor que hacía latir tu corazón.

- Mikoshiba-san – lo llamaste entre besos, él separó su rostro del tuyo solo unos centímetros, lo suficiente para poder miraros.- No me… - te sonrojaste levemente.- No me dejes sola… por favor…

Su sonrisa fue suficiente para terminar de sonrojarte y sus manos se aferraron a tu cintura para alzarte suavemente mientras reía.

- Ay, pequeña, qué tonta eres.

Sujetándote como podías a los fuertes hombros masculinos pensaste en replicarle que era su culpa, todo lo que él causaba era su culpa.

- Es tu responsabilidad – dijiste, finalmente, apartando la mirada.- Te ruego por favor que te hagas cargo de mí.

Y el aire se llenó de su suave risa.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí con el primer ciclo.

Todavía tenéis tiempo para votar antes de empezar el ciclo zafiro porque tengo que pasarme todo el fin de semana estudiando xD

**Buenos días** & _Buenas tardes_ & Buenas noches.


	8. Ciclo zafiro - enero

Ohayoooo, minna! He tenido un ratito libre esta noche y he comenzado por fin el ciclo zafiro.

Bien, respecto a las votaciones decidí que uno de los chicos principales fuera Rin porque creo que realmente puede aportarle mucha drama y sustancia a la trama. Espero que no os moleste mi decisión y que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirlo. Sin más, el puesto del segundo protagonista sigue con empate entre Makoto y Haruka ;_; NO SÉ QUÉ HACEEEEER.

Oh, voy a seguir usando los honoríficos japoneses porque me resulta difícil desprenderme de ellos... es como quitarles a los personajes algo personal por la forma que tienen de tratarse entre sí (?)

No os molesto más,

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Ciclo zafiro.**

**Enero.**

Suspiraste aburrida, muy, muy aburrida en la gran biblioteca. Desde que vivías en el palacio al servicio del sultán tu vida era monótona, rutinaria, aburrida y sólo sentías que disfrutabas cuando hacías aquello para lo que el sultán te mandó llamar: bailar. Querías salir afuera, ir al pueblo, pero cada vez que solicitabas permiso del sultán este se negaba en rotundo a dejarte marchar. No lo entendías, no se conocía al sultán Rin por ser un mal gobernante.

Echabas de menos a las personas que habías dejado atrás. Demasiado. Habías estado toda la vida rodeada de tus amigos y de golpe y porrazo, ingenua tú, te encontrabas con que aceptar la oferta del sultán de Iwatobi significaba no volver a salir de aquellos muros de piedra.

- No me gusta este lugar… - susurraste, estar rodeada de todos los lujos habidos y por haber no conseguía amainar la soledad.

Entre todos esos pergaminos a veces conseguías sentirte un poquito mejor ya que eran tu segunda pasión, pero tu gozo duraba hasta que el sol caía y tenías que volver a tu cuarto. Una habitación increíble, sin duda; colchón de plumas y sedas preciosas por todos lados.

- Tengo que salir de aquí – mascullaste, levantándote rápido y saliendo del lugar.

Recorriste los pasillos, que ya te sabías de memoria, hasta salir al patio y llegar a la muralla, la última gran puerta entre tu libertad y tú.

- ¿Ha conseguido el permiso del sultán, señorita?

Miraste al joven que siempre, siempre guardaba las puertas del palacio. Aparentemente tenía la misma edad que el sultán, era alto, el cabello curiosamente azulado y unos penetrantes ojos violetas, detrás de unos curiosos lentes, que parecían ver más allá de ti.

- Buenas tardes, Ryugazaki-san, me gustaría salir al exterior, por favor.

Aquella expresión. Aquella maldita expresión. ¿Por qué te miraba con lástima? ¿Por qué te miraba como si nunca fueras a salir de aquella enorme jaula de oro? Te mordiste el labio. Y si él era consciente de ello, ¿por qué no te ayudaba? Sabías cuál era tu deber con el sultán, ¡pero por qué demonios tenía que ser a cambio del exterior!

- Lo siento, sabe que no puedo hacerlo.

Alzaste la mirada, dispuesta a enfrentarlo, pero una voz te detuvo en seco.

- (T/N), ¿qué haces aquí?

Te diste la vuelta preparada para lo que ibas a encontrarte: el sultán vestido de exquisitos ropajes de color granate y oro seguido de su séquito compuesto por sirvientes y hermosas mujeres. Apretaste con fuerza los puños.

- ¿Y vos a dónde vais, Rin-sama?

- Tengo que ir a solucionar unos asuntos cerca del oasis…

El oasis. Oh, dios. Tu amado oasis.

- ¿Puedo ir con vos? – preguntaste, con esperanza.

Los ojos del gobernante que hasta ese momento se habían mostrado calmados y amables parecieron encenderse en una fracción de segundo. Te mantuviste en el sitio, quieta, mientras él se acercaba a ti más de lo que debería estar permitido. Rin tomó tu mentón con fuerza y te obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Ahogaste un gemido. Los fieros ojos rubí del sultán provocaban que tu corazón latiera con muchísima fuerza, pero no sabías por qué era y en aquellos momentos sólo eras capaz de relacionarlos con el miedo.

- Te lo he dicho muchas veces, (T/N), pero parece que no lo entiendes así que te lo voy a dejar muy claro esta vez – intentaste soltarte de su agarre, pero sin éxito, a tu lado Ryugazaki apretaba con fuerza la lanza sabiendo que no podía intervenir.- No voy a permitir que abandones el palacio. Nunca.

Te soltó con la misma brusquedad y salieron por el portón que ya habían dispuesto para ellos. Segundos más tarde volvió a cerrarse. Al oír las oxidadas bisagras el nudo de tu garganta no hizo otra cosa más que aumentar y bajaste la cabeza, tu hermoso y brillante cabello ocultando cualquier expresión en tu rostro. Las lágrimas te picaban en los ojos, amenazantes.

- Señorita, ¿está usted bien? – Ryugazaki se acercó a ti, colocó una mano sobre tu hombro desnudo y tú diste un respingo.- Sé que es posible que no me creáis, pero el sultán es una buena persona… de verdad – intentó consolarte y cuando moviste el rostro para mirarlo tu hermoso cabello se movió y acarició la mano del joven sobre tu hombro, haciendo que se sonrojara por la involuntaria caricia.- _Posiblemente - _pensó Ryugazaki mientras te observaba caminar hacia el palacio después de la mirada asesina que le echaste - _la señorita sea la única persona que no entiende el deseo egoísta de nuestro soberano._

- ¡Reeeeei!

El joven hizo malabares para que la lanza no se le escapara de las manos al ser tan bruscamente interrumpido en sus pensamientos.

- Nagisa-kun – murmuró al verlo aparecer tan deslumbrante como siempre.- No sabía que también estabais por aquí hoy.

- Llegué cuando el sol apenas asomaba su luz – sonrió.- ¿Qué ha pasado? Rinrin se veía realmente atemorizador… - Rei suspiró, siempre se preguntaba cómo era posible que Nagisa no hubiera perdido la lengua tan peculiar que tenía.- ¿Tiene que ver con (T/N)-chan? – Rei asintió.- Rin no está haciendo bien las cosas…

- Me he dado cuenta.

Conseguiste mantener la calma hasta que estuviste a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Te tiraste en la cama de forma nada sutil y hundiste el rostro en la almohada. Los sollozos llenaron la habitación y las lágrimas la almohada. Paraste cuando la cabeza comenzó a dolerte lo suficiente como para que lo tomaras en cuenta. Suspiraste y te diste la vuelta, observando el dosel de seda que tú misma habías colocado alrededor de la cama en un intento de sentir calidez en medio de las frías noches que sacudían el desierto de Iwatobi.

Giraste sobre tu cuerpo hasta que pudiste ver la lámpara de aceite que estaba en una pequeña mesa auxiliar al lado de la cama. Los adornos de tu vestimenta tintinearon suavemente. Clavaste los ojos en las hermosas piedras preciosas que adornaban la lámpara y a tu mente vino el recuerdo de aquellos que habías dejado atrás. De aquellos que antes formaban parte de tu día a día.

_- No podemos evitar que te vayas… - _recordar la suave voz del castaño muchas veces conseguía que durmieras por las noches.

_- Sí, sí, podemos – reclamó una voz más monótona, aunque parecía haber un timbre de enfado en su tono._

_- No, Haru, ella debe hacer lo que crea que es mejor para ella._

_- Si te vas… - comenzó el muchacho de ojos azules, pero no terminó la frase porque salió de la casa de Makoto con rapidez._

_- ¡Espera, Haru! – quisiste ir tras él, pero Makoto te cogió de la mano y te detuvo.- Makoto… yo… Haru…_

_- Él sólo quiere que estés bien – la duda te inundó, ibas a palacio, ¿qué podía pasarte allí?- (T/N)-chan, prométeme una cosa._

_- Dime – decidiste que Makoto tenía razón y dejaste ir a Haru, pero un amargo sabor llenó tu boca al pensar que te ibas a ir sin despedirte bien de él, sin tener su aprobación._

_- Si alguna vez te sucede algo busca a un chico rubio llamado Nagisa y haznos llegar un pergamino con él. ¿Vale? – asentiste aturdida, sintiendo que te estaban ocultando algo importante, algo que quizás debías conocer.- Ven aquí._

A veces, si te lo proponías, podías concentrarte lo suficiente como para sentir los fuertes brazos de Makoto rodeándote y transmitiéndote aquella peculiaridad calidez de la que siempre estaba rodeado, pero después volvías a la cruda realidad. Allí hacía frío. Mucho frío. Te preguntaste si quizás era el momento de recurrir al hiperactivo rubio que te había recibido entre abrazos el primer día y el segundo y el tercero… y cada vez que te veía por los pasillos.

No. Aún no. Lo primero es averiguar por qué el sultán no te deja salir del palacio y el siguiente paso es enviarle una misiva a Makoto preguntándole por aquello que no te dijeron la última vez que los viste. Sí, era un buen plan. Ahora sólo tenías que esperar a que Rin volviera del exterior.

Continuará…

* * *

Vale... hasta aquí he llegado por esta noche porque tengo la cabeza igual que (T/N)-chan, como un bombo ú_ù

Espero que os guste.

**Buenos días** & _Buenas tardes_ & Buenas noches.


	9. Ciclo zafiro - enero II

Una semana más tarde..., ¡pero volví!

Muchas gracias por los ánimos y por la comprensión debido a mis exámenes (hoy, sábado, tuve uno a las nueve de la mañana...).

Espero que les guste el capítulo.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Ciclo zafiro.**

**Enero.**

Sin embargo, Rin no volvió hasta bien entrada la noche lo que quería decir que no podías preguntarle inmediatamente porque primero tendrías que bailar durante el banquete. Mascullaste una maldición y decidiste que en aquella ocasión debías estar aún más espectacular que otras veces y les pediste a las doncellas que buscaran entre tus vestimentas un atuendo lo suficientemente seductor para dejar boquiabierto al mismísimo sultán.

Normalmente actuabas sola, así que allí estabas, lista para que te dieran la entrada a la sala en la que cenaba el sultán con sus amigos más cercanos: Nagisa, Nitori (el sirviente personal del sultán) y Mikoshiba capitán de la guardia de palacio. Una vez que el sirviente anunció tu nombre, entraste, decidida, las monedas tintineando a cada golpe de cadera que dabas al ritmo de la música. Y lo conseguiste. Siempre te miraba, pero esa noche despertaste algo más primitivo.

Aunque su rostro permanecía imperturbable, tu aparición había movido todo el interior del sultán, Rin se dio cuenta inmediatamente de los cambios en tu vestimenta porque normalmente vestías de blanco, pero hoy tanto la falda como el sujetador y el pañuelo eran de color rojo, rojo como las rosas que llenaban los patios interiores, hacía resaltar tu tono de piel y el hermoso color de tus ojos. Y había un elemento nuevo, el velo que movías con sensualidad alrededor de tu cuerpo, pegándolo a tu piel.

Rin sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago ante tus movimientos suaves como la seda y delicados como una flor, pero tenían inmersos en ellos el desafío, la valentía, la fuerza de voluntad. Eras una criatura hermosa e indomable, brillabas con luz propia en medio de cualquier multitud. Una estrella que no podía ser apagada ni por el basto cielo lleno de nubes.

Y él se dio cuenta de ello la primera vez que te vio bailar en las calles de Iwatobi acompañada de ellos. De ellos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre eran ellos quienes lo conseguían todo? La única opción que se le había ocurrido para tenerte fue tratar de cortarte las alas, atarte con lujos y toda clase de detalles, pero cuanto más lo intentaba más crecía tu espíritu para volar.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando te detuviste en medio de la sala y lo miraste directamente a los ojos antes de alzar los brazos y revelar las alas de Isis.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, con la misma fuerza que imprimió cuando se levantó y te aferró por la cintura, pegándote a su pecho. Alzaste la mirada, en tus planes nunca existió la posibilidad de que él detuviera tu baile, y Rin lo percibió por la sorpresa reflejada en tus pupilas mientras pequeñas gotitas de sudor se deslizaban por tu cabello y hacían brillar tu piel.

- Dejadnos solos – ordenó, rompiendo el silencio que se hizo en el lugar.- ¡AHORA! – y todas las órdenes del sultán eran acatadas en el momento.- ¿Por qué haces esto? – las manos del sultán se deslizaron por tu cintura hasta caer inertes a ambos lados del cuerpo masculino.

- Quiero saber por qué no me dejáis salir del palacio, sultán.

Rin se mantuvo un momento en silencio pensando, lo hacías actuar por impulsos la mayor parte de las veces y eso no le gustaba, pero deseaba mantenerte a su lado más que cualquier cosa.

- La primera vez que te vi pensé que eras la reencarnación de la diosa Isis, de tierras más lejanas que las nuestras – confesó, posando el dorso de su mano contra tu mejilla, notando cómo te encogías por el miedo, él no quería que le temieras.- De ella se dice que su corazón era más rebelde que una infinidad de humanos y más inteligente que una infinidad de espíritus…

- Os equivocáis, yo soy una simple bailarina. En este mundo lo más cercano a un dios sois vos – sus palabras te habían impresionado y habían hecho que tu corazón latiera con fiereza, pero no debías confiarte ni siquiera ante la suave sonrisa que surcaba ahora su hermoso rostro.

- La única manera de que un dios permanezca en un lugar es encerrándolo – añadió, haciendo caso omiso a tus palabras.

Un escalofrío recorrió tu espalda. Así que tenías razón: realmente el sultán no tenía intenciones de dejarte ir.

- ¿Por qué querríais encerrarme? - volviste a preguntar con las lágrimas a punto de volver a correr por tus mejillas.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo y alzaste la vista para mirarle directamente temiendo haberlo enfadado, algo saltó en tu interior al percibir la oscuridad que ocultaban sus ojos. Conocías aquella oscuridad muy bien. Demasiado. Era la misma en la que tú caíste hace tantos años… y, de repente, recordaste las palabras que Ryugazaki te dijo acerca de Rin y también lo agradecidos que siempre se mostraban todos los habitantes del palacio: desde sus amigos hasta los sirvientes más pobres, pero que allí tenían un hogar. Tragaste saliva lentamente. No podías enfadarte con él, no después de lo que habías visto en sus ojos.

- Por el alto precio que tengo que pagar al ser cercano a un dios – replicó, imitando tus palabras.- Si te dejo salir… nunca volverás.

Unos gentiles ojos verdes miraban a través de la ventana la oscuridad que se había apoderado del cielo. La ciudad en la que había crecido y que había aprendido a querer dormía profundamente, solo los guardias rompían el hermoso silencio de la noche con sus guardias.

- Makoto, si no cierras la ventana es posible que te resfríes – la carente voz de su mejor amigo sonó a sus espaldas y el aludido lo miró con suavidad.

- ¿Cómo crees que estará, (T/N)-chan? Hace un mes que se fue y no hemos sabido nada de ella… - murmuró, triste.

- Te lo advertí, te dije que pasaría – respondió con tranquilidad tumbado en los almohadones.- Si ella se iba difícilmente volveríamos a verla.

- Pero, ¿por qué?

Haruka alzó una ceja ante la pregunta de Makoto, le sorprendía que el muchacho no pudiera leerle tan fácilmente como hacía siempre, pero supuso que se debía a que aquello había tratado de enterrarlo muy, muy profundo.

- Porque noté cómo la miraba Rin aquel día – respondió, en voz baja, como temiendo que alguien más lo escuchara. Makoto lo miró interrogante, cerrando suavemente la ventana y acercándose a él.- Como yo solía mirarla cuando ella no se daba cuenta.

- Haru…

- Como si fuera lo más valioso en el mundo y hubiera que protegerla de todo – hundió la cabeza en sus hombros y se tapó con una de las tantas sedas que el castaño tenía en el salón, dispuesto a dormir y a no escuchar lo que quiera que Makoto tuviera que decir, no hoy, no ahora porque no estaba seguro de poder aguantarlo.

Makoto sonrió un poco.

- Buenas noches, Haru.

Él no respondió.

Cuando volviste a tus aposentos estabas más aturdida que al principio del día y el dolor de cabeza amenazaba con crecer más y más hasta límites insospechados. Debiste ir al curandero del sultán para pedirle algún remedio, pero estabas demasiado cansada así que quizás un buen baño sería suficiente. No quisiste molestar tan tarde al servicio así que tú misma preparaste el agua y tus sales favoritas.

Rin se acarició el puente de la nariz cuando su hermana entró sin pedir permiso y sin tener en cuenta que estaba deseando acostarse para dar por finalizado un día que había empezado mal y había terminado aún peor. Hiciera lo que hiciera no era capaz de romper los muros que (T/N) había puesto a su alrededor.

- Kou, ¿qué deseas? – trató de ser cortés sin mucho éxito.

- Hermano, esto está yendo demasiado lejos. Sé que nadie se atreve a decírtelo, así que es hora de que yo intervenga – Rin la miró profundamente, hacía días que contaba los segundos para comprobar cuánto tardaba la princesa en meter las narices donde no la llamaban.- No puedes mantener a (T/N)-chan encerrada para siempre. No puedes. Es simplemente horrible.

- Si la dejo ir no volverá – confesó.

Lo sabía, sabía que no estaba bien atar tus hermosas alas. Pero él de verdad temía perderte, temía perderte y que no volvieras.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¡Porque ella los ama! – exclamó, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Gou intentó no suspirar con resignación, su querido hermano era tan obtuso.

- Si quieres aceptar un consejo, hermano, dale un buen motivo para volver y déjala marchar.

Abriste los ojos pesadamente, demasiado adormilada para darte cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a tu alrededor. Sentías el agua caliente rodear todo tu cuerpo en una caricia confortable a la vez que la espuma no dejaba a la vista tus partes más íntimas. Alzaste las manos para lavarte la cara. ¿Cuánto tiempo habías dormido?

- Tienes permiso para ir mañana al pueblo.

El grave tono de voz te asustó tanto que te pusiste en pie de un salto, corriendo el riesgo de resbalar en la bañera. Tus ojos se movieron por toda la habitación hasta que dieron con él, con el sultán que salió de la oscuridad para acercarse a ti que eras iluminada por la débil luz de una lámpara de aceite.

- ¿Su… Su-Sultán? – exclamaste, sorprendida, sin ser consciente de que estabas desnuda delante de aquel hombre, de aquel depredador.

Continuará…

* * *

Sí, voy a hacerlo con los tres... asdfasdfasdf.

¡Espero sus opiniones!

**Buenos días** & _Buenas tardes_ & Buenas noches.


	10. Ciclo zafiro - enero III

OHAYOOOOOOO!

Me complace informarles que sigo viva misteriosamente xD Terminé los exámenes hace una semana, descansé la semana siguiente y esta empiezo con los exámenes de recuperación hasta el 16 de julio, pero NO IMPORTA porque vengo con ganas renovadas para terminar este short que creo que tendrá una o dos partes más... xD

Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia y espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Ciclo zafiro.**

**Enero.**

- Eres tan imprudente… - murmuró, cogiendo una de las sedas con las que las mujeres de palacio se envolvían después de la ducha y poniéndotela sobre los hombros después de mirarte largamente, hipnotizado por tu cuerpo.

- ¿Q-qué…? ¿Cómo…? No, olvidadlo, no deseo saberlo – aferraste el borde de la seda que te cubría, insegura.

La lámpara de aceite llenaba la habitación de sombras, pero las más inquietantes residían en el rostro del monarca. El rubí de sus ojos se mezclaba con el tono dorado de su piel, quitándote la poca cordura que tu mente dormida había conseguido recuperar.

- Me han dicho que te dé un motivo, un motivo para volver… y no se me ha ocurrido otra cosa.

¿Se había vuelto loco definitivamente? ¿Cómo demonios irrumpir en tus aposentos, en tu baño y verte como dios te trajo al mundo iba a ser un motivo para volver? Sin embargo, antes de que cualquier queja saliera de tus labios estos fueron aprisionados con fuerza por los sorprendentemente suaves, pero ardientes del sultán. Un gemido escapó de tu garganta debido a la sorpresa del movimiento y te abrazó contra él para evitar que escaparas. Mordió tu labio inferior con aquellos dientes tan característicos y permitiste que accediera al interior de tu boca. ¿Qué pasaba contigo? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Deberías alejarte de él, Rin sólo te ha causado sufrimiento. Pero cuando pusiste las manos en su pecho para intentar separarte lo notaste: el desenfrenado latido de tu corazón, tan similar al tuyo. Y el sonrojo cubrió aún más tus mejillas. Su agarre era firme en todas partes, en tu cintura y contra tu lengua. Tu primer beso no estaba siendo para nada inocente. Y tan repentino como empezó, terminó. Te agarró de los hombros para poner distancia entre ambos.

Abriste los ojos con lentitud. Oh, dios… ¿por qué lo habías disfrutado tanto? Tu pecho subía y bajaba, respirabas de forma entrecortada. Rin seguía con los ojos cerrados y sus manos temblaban, como si estuviera obligándolas a continuar en tu cintura y no moverse. Alzaste la mano para tocarlo y entonces él te miró.

Te sentiste pequeña, pero hermosa. Los ojos rubíes estaban encendidos de pasión. Y entonces reconociste la desesperación y el anhelo que el sultán había volcado en aquel beso.

- Rin-sama…

- No me llames así – negó, separando por fin sus manos de tu cuerpo con cierto esfuerzo.- Tienes dos días. Aunque decidas no volver… prometo que no te obligaré a quedarte, así que… por favor, ven a despedirte.

Con aquella súplica salió del baño dejándote extasiada, confusa y cuanto menos sorprendida. Un escalofrío recorrió un columna vertebral y entonces recordaste en qué estado te encontrabas. ¡Por todos los dioses! Tu rostro se coloreó aún más y decidiste que ya estaba bien por hoy… aunque no estabas segura de poder dormir bien.

A la mañana siguiente el sultán no vino a despedirte, en su lugar quien te acompañó hasta las puertas del palacio fueron Gou, la princesa, y el enérgico Nagisa.

- ¿Seguro que estará bien?

En tu hombro descansaba una pequeña bolsa de seda con algunas de tus pertenencias, las suficientes para pasar aquellos días fuera. No habías tenido tiempo de avisarlos así que esperabas que Makoto y Haruka te hubieran echado de menos lo suficiente como para no echarte la bronca por ello. Sonreíste. En realidad, nunca se habían enfadado contigo, pero la última vez que viste a Haruka… Tu corazón se detuvo un momento, inquieto, asustado. Prácticamente habías pasado tu infancia a su lado. Un escalofrío recorrió tu espalda. Odiabas que Haru pudiera estar enfadado contigo…

- ¿Sucede algo, (T/N)-chan?

Diste un salto al escuchar la voz de Nagisa y evitaste mirarlo a los ojos, ese chico parecía poder leer tu mente así que te entretienes mirando el caballo y la escolta que el sultán ha dispuesto para ti. El sultán…

- Todo está bien – sonreíste, aunque estabas casi segura de que ambos podían ver a través de ti.

Cuando el capitán de tu escolta dio la orden subiste al bello animal con aquella gracia que te caracterizaba. Aquella gracia ante la que parecía haber caído el soberano del reino. La caravana se puso en marcha hacia el pueblo en una caminata que, realmente, no era demasiado larga, pero que a ti te estaba resultando eterna. A cada paso que daban los caballos algo en tu estómago crecía más y más. ¿Nervios? ¿Ansiedad? Y junto a ello sentimientos que sí conocías mejor: confusión e indecisión. Bajo el sol recordaste la oferta de Rin: podías volver o quedarte. Pero, ¿qué era lo que realmente deseabas?

- Bueno, hermano, ya se ha ido – la princesa entró en los aposentos de su hermano sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta, hecho que no sorprendió al ocupante en lo absoluto.

Rin alzó la vista de los interesantes documentos que estaba estudiando en el diván para clavarla en su hermana. Asintió lentamente, casi como si no la hubiera escuchado.

- Deberías haberte despedido – te reprochó, hiciera lo que hiciera Gou siempre encontraba algo que echarle en cara y más si se trataba de ti.- Quién sabe lo que pasará de aquí en adelante.

- Pasará lo que tenga que pasar – respondió, con voz ronca. Llevaba todo el día sin hablar con nadie dando por contado que no había podido dormir absolutamente nada en toda la noche y que ya casi era mediodía. Hoy se sentía más antisocial que de costumbre.- Además…

- ¿Además?

Rin negó suavemente con la cabeza y volvió a meter la nariz entre los documentos. Te había visto marchar y había sido incluso más desolador de lo que había imaginado incluso sabiendo que tomaras la decisión que tomaras volvería a verte una vez más.

Makoto se secó el sudor con el dorso de la mano. Estaba resultando un día infernal, incluso en el desierto aquel calor era demasiado para una persona normal y quizás por aquel motivo no había conseguido sacar a su mejor amigo de la bañera que juntos habían podido comprar. Por lo tanto, se estaba encargando solo de la tienda y lo único bueno que traía el calor eran clientes. Enterró el rostro entre las manos tratando de despejarse.

- Disculpe.

Genial, ahora hasta alucinaba con la voz de su querida (T/N)-chan.

- He oído que los mejores zumos de frutas naturales vienen de aquí.

Makoto alzó la vista completamente dispuesto a espantar a su alucinación cuando la realidad lo golpeó con la misma fuerza que el calor. Delante de sus ojos verdes estabas tú la muchacha que los volvía locos a todos sonriendo dulcemente, tu piel levemente bronceada y con una fina película de sudor destacaba tanto como el sonrojo en tus mejillas.

- Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Makoto.

El joven te miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido, ladeaste la cabeza esperando que reaccionara.

- ¡(T/N)-chan! – gritó levantándose de la silla, de repente, consiguiendo sobresaltarte.

Sonreíste.

- Makoto, ¿qué demonios…?

Por lo visto, el grito del castaño no solo te había sobresaltado a ti, sino que también había atraído a Haru que tuvo exactamente la misma reacción aunque lo demostró menos. Se quedó quieto en la puerta, con el brazo deteniendo la cortinita que separaba la tienda de la casa.

- Makoto, Haru… estoy en casa.

Sin embargo, antes de aceptar el abrazo que los fuertes brazos de Makoto te brindaban miraste atrás, más allá de donde tu vista podía alcanzar, en dirección al palacio, preguntándote porqué aún no había desaparecido la sensación de vació que tuviste al marcharte.

* * *

¡Esto ha sido todo por hoy, mis querid s lectores, comenzaré enseguida la continuación para que no pase lo mismo que la última vez!

**Buenos días** & _Buenas tardes_ & Buenas noches.


End file.
